Night Terrors
} |name = Night Terrors |image = |caption = |start = Arianni's House |end = |prereqs = |location = The Fade |rewards = |previous = A Wayward Son |next = |appearances = }} Night Terrors is a quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition You can acquire this quest from a letter in your home. It is preceded by "A Wayward Son". This one will be available after completing the Deep Roads Excursion portion of the game. Walkthrough First Demon Encounter: Torpor (Sloth Demon) - Found immediately upon entering the front door. The demon will offer you a deal if you agree to hand Feynriel over. If you take the offer he'll offer you Power, Knowledge or Magic. You will now be able to go up one of two stairwells where two doors regarding Feynriel await. Once you get through the visions simply pick your choices to make Feynriel aware of the demon being present. You will also encounter a rage demon where Torpor was located previous once you've completed a door. Second Demon Encounter: Caress (Desire Demon) - Found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Desires." The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon: Aveline - Tempted by getting back her deceased husband, Ser Wesley. Isabela - Tempted by the offer of a new ship and crew. Third Demon Encounter: Caress (Desire Demon) - Found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Pride." The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon: Fenris - Tempted by being given power enough to be an equal to the Tevinter mages. Merrill - Tempted by the offer of power enough to save and protect her people. Varric - Tempted by the offer of power to get back at his brother, Bertrand, for his betrayal in the Deep Roads. Once the betrayal is completed you will enter a fight to take on the demon along with your party member who was tempted. Anders will never be tempted as Justice keeps him safe here. Sebastian will refuse to even enter the Fade as a man of the faith. Once all demons are defeated, head back out to where Torpor was to encounter Feynriel and decide his fate. Ending Outcomes There are three possible outcomes for Feynriel for this quest: 1. Make a deal with Torpor the Sloth demon and pick your reward. 2. You save Feynriel. With Hawke's refusal to kill him and encouragement, Feynriel will seek out the mages in Tevinter for further knowledge on how to handle his abilities. His mother won't like not saying goodbye, but understands. The Keeperwill reward you with the "Tome of the Slumbering Elders." Pick the options "You will not die" and "I will not kill you." 3. Make Feynriel a tranquil at his behest by killing him with the fade by selecting the option at any point "As you wish.". His mother will be devastated. Betrayals by companions will result in quests for each betraying companion. Depending on Hawke's dialogue choices it can lead to friendship or rivalry points. Aveline - Doubts that Linger Fenris - Fenris Night Terrors Isabela - Isabella's Apology Merrill - Merrill, An Apology Varric - Varric's Apology Puzzles # The flying book in the first room can be read. As it will always stop at roughly the same places simply wait for it and pause to click on it. You will get one attribute point. # East of the first room are 7 barrels that can be moved by clicking on them. If you can get all four large barrels on the floor and the three smaller ones above them within the move-limit you get another attribute point. You only have a limited number of moves to make. In order to successfully complete this puzzle, you must first move the top two big barrels on the right, exposing the left-middle small barrel. Move this barrel up, and the big barrel on the left down, move all the small barrels up and move the big barrels down and left. # The second barrel puzzle is in the next room to the east. This time you have to get all four red barrels into the middle of the 12 barrels to get another 2 attribute points. This puzzle is much easier than the previous, simply move the left/right-middle barrels up, rotate the barrels to get the red on the bottom, move the bottom red barrel up and the rotated red barrel under it. Result There are 3 possible outcomes for this quest. # Feynriel is made Tranquil. His mother is devastated. Choose this by selecting the upper right option twice. This will lead the main character to execute Feynriel in the Fade. # Feynriel learns to control his ability with the encouragement of Hawke. To choose this, choose the lower right option. # You can also choose to aid the sloth demon in possessing him and he will reward you with one of three options: 6 attribute points, 1 spell/talent, or 2 unique runes... If you do not side with the demon, you will be given a loot item, Tome of the Slumbering Elders, by the Keeper. As it stands, this is not a usable item. It is merely loot. Any companions who turned on you in the Fade now have entries for follow-up quests. These are simple conversations where the offending member apologizes, affecting your friendship bar. (Basically free friendship points) SPOILERS: BETRAYALS # Aveline: Desire Demon (Wesley) # Isabella: Desire Demon (Ship) # Varric: Pride Demon (Family Issues) # Fenris: Pride Demon (Free of/Equal to Magisters) # Merrill: Pride Demon (Restore/Save The People) Anders cannot betray you because he is Justice in the Fade. However, there are some easy friendship points to be earned if you pick "good hero" options when speaking to Justice. *Note: Many guides say two companions will betray you no matter what. This is not true. The demons can't tempt two at a time. Example: If you are in a party with Anders, Aveline, and Isabella; only 1 companion will be tempted. *Note: Sebastian cannot be corrupted by the demons either. Rewards # 4 attribute points: ## 1 for reading the Book in the first room ## 1 for solving the first barrel puzzle ## 2 for solving the second barrel puzzle # If Hawke sides with the demon: ## 6 attribute points if Hawke chooses "Power" ## 1 talent/spell if Hawke chooses "Knowledge" ## 2 unique runes that offer magic resistance if Hawke chooses "Magic" # If Hawke does not side with the demon: ## Tome of the Slumbering Elders (loot item) Notes As the Fade is naturally home to Justice, he is in control of Anders while there. He cannot be tempted by demons. You can earn frienship points that count towards Anders, but you will be dealing with Justice. Taking Merrill into the fade can lead to some heavy rivalry points with Merrill. She will not take kindly to instantly refusing the demons or scolding her when she is tempted by the Pride demon. Sebastion will gain +10 Rivalry if in the party when you speak with Arianni in regards to the quest stating it was what caused the fall of the Golden City by Tevinter mages. He will also refuse to be in the party to enter the fade stating it's no place for a man of the faith. (PC Version) The DLC Mabari hound can be very useful here as both he and Anders can't be tempted. However, when gearing up for the Pride demon fight, wait to summon the dog once the fight is initiated or he will be locked out behind the door. Category:Walkthrough Category:Dragon Age II quests Category:Article stubs